


Harem boy

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic exchange with Hex. Her request was for Quatre in low slung silk pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harem boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hexadecimal00).



The young man carefully separated the folds of the tent, his eyes obediently downcast as expected of someone of his stature. “You called for me?”

“Yes. I am in need of a dance.”

Blond head, still lowered submissively, he nodded then stepped to the center of the tent, waiting patiently for the music to start. The opening strains wrapped around him and he was in his own world, his body a corporal manifestation of the sounds themselves. The young man’s slight build and soft features gave him a delicate look but the way he moved left no doubt that he was completely male.

His hands slid up his bare chest, fingers lightly touching his skin. Heightening the sensation of cool air blowing on him. He spun gracefully and turned his back to his audience. The hands that moments before were caressing him slid up his body to lodge in his blond locks, teasing them away from his face. They then drifted down to toy with the top of his dark blue harem pants. The silky material slipped and pooled over his slender hips like the touch of cherished lover. Here it was just a whisper and there it strained against the flesh beneath it.

The tone of the music changed and the slow sensual dance took on heavier overtones. The pants slid lower as the gentle hip swivels were accented with the occasional thrust, each one causing them to slip just a tiny bit farther until only a hair’s breath of material protected the dancing man from reveling the upper swell of his firm buttocks. He moved sinuously, natural grace evident with each step or movement of his hands.

He spun again, eyes still focused on the floor between his bare feet as he swayed, lost to everything but the music and the sensation of silk making love to his bare skin. His feet and hands weaving intricate patterns that merged with the sounds, changing it to create something new and uniquely his.

The music slowed and the final note sounded with the dancer’s hands pressed flat against his thighs, his thumbs framing his erection. His bare chest shone with a light covering of sweat from his exertions, a trickle of which leisurely wound its way down his chiseled abs to disappear under the waistband of his pants.

The soft patter of footsteps and a pair of brown boots came into view. A strong hand tipped his chin so his eyes met smoldering green ones. “That was amazing, love. Next time you suggest we try something different I promise not to question you.”

Quatre smiled, his eyes full of promise. “Good,” he whispered his lips not quite brushing those of his lover. “Because I have lots of ideas.” 


End file.
